


A Song Poem

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, GFY, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song Poem

**Author's Note:**

> This is made up entirely of song titles. It was a meme on LJ back in '07.
> 
> Originally posted 9-14-07.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an original work of poetry. Please do not take, copy, or otherwise make like it is yours. Also, please do not repost without my express permission.

Tell me somethin' good  
Give me something to believe in  
Wake me up when September ends  
I'm going under

Every time I turn around  
Damn  
Someday  
We can work it out

All you need is love  
and Nobody but me  
Can make you feel the way I do  
I'm the only one

Special  
Must be doin' somethin' right  
Come a little closer  
To make you feel my love

Stay the night  
Say somethin'  
Do it  
Come on come on  
Go baby go

-30-


End file.
